User talk:Patryk Adam Bronisz
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Patryk Adam Bronisz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 08:21, August 15, 2010 Re: SCAN I have three people that want to do it. Could you please give us just a little more information on what we have to do? Thanks, James Thomson 14:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you might have to wait untill I can write an e-mail due to the limited wi-fi that I have at the moment. Thanks again, James Thomson 19:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Patryk, just popping in to say hello and to ask for a reference for this edit (I mean the naked pictures xD). I've deleted it for now, although I'm sure you can find the source. If you could link the discussion from the forum on Nick's page it would be great. Cheers! --SerCenKing Talk 07:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, that is funny indeed! I never knew about this St.Charlian strip-tease tendency :P How's SCAN work going btw? --SerCenKing Talk 12:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) SCAN Why did Fabiana take over SCAN? HolySalanianEmpire 13:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : http://stcharlie.forumcommunity.net/?t=39816058&p=282531387 <-- Because of that. =( : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 21:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Page deletion Hey Patryk, just wondering why you want your page to be deleted? I don't see any reason to do that... --SerCenKing Talk 13:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Friendly reminder Hi :) Just a friendly reminder to please not add personal information to people's pages on the wiki if they haven't given prior permission. Thing is, even if it's removed, it's still visible in the page history. Thank you :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 11:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) GA Project Thanks for the layout fix for the Good Article Project Nominations page :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ł (Moved from Talk:Patryk Adam Bronisz) * dzieki za zmienienie l na 'ł', mam anglieski system, wiec niemoge tego robic :) a nichcialo mi sie z neta kopiowac :D Crobak1 20:13, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Patryk, I was wishing to speak to you via email if that's cool with you. Could you send me an email from your personal account (if you don't wish for it be public here on the wiki) on the email address found here. Cheers --SerCenKing Talk 19:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Podpis Aha oki :) i wiem jak sie to robi :P Crobak1 06:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey there. First of all, how's it going? Now, about the journalist thing, I referred to you as "former journalist" because you were the director of the SCAN until a few weeks ago, and since a lot of people knew you for that, they automatically remember who you are. Eventually, I can write "former SCAN director". Yeah, that could be better! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC)